Modular decking systems often include a beam or set of beams which carry a set of treads thereon. The treads extend generally horizontally and provide a generally flat surface upon which a user can walk, ride small vehicles, etc. Treads and other components in existing modular decking systems are often vertically held in place, and prevented from uplifting merely by their weight.